Wound care articles such as, for example, wound dressings and incise drapes are available in a variety of designs to protect wounds and surgical incisions from infection. Such articles are commonly adhered to the skin of patients by a pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) layer. Typically, the PSA layer is disposed on a substrate such as a flexible film, foam, woven materials, non-woven materials, or gauze. To reduce risk of infection, antimicrobial material (e.g., material including an antimicrobial compound) has been used in combination with the PSA layer.